


Bonnie and Clyde

by felicityollies



Series: Earth-X [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Crimes & Criminals, Cunnilingus, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: on another earth they are happy, in another place they are together, and in this place they are no longer heroes.





	1. When Bonnie met Clyde (pt 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm just so in love with earth-x oliver and felicity, okay. You don't have to read Doppelganger to understand what's going on. This is an extension on that universe, though.

  


Crouched down low, squeezed into a tight space, and wires between her fingers, Felicity worked quickly. Her leather jacket squeaked when she moved.

"Shit," Felicity whispered under her breath.

She was trying to hotwire a car. Getting into it was easy. These high tech cars were hackable and anything that was hackable was practically hers for the taking. This baby could fetch a good sum on the market, in pieces that is. A car was worth more in pieces than it was put together. It was strange to her, but she wasn't going to argue facts.

A bead of sweat rolled down her nose, annoying her even further.

"What are you doing, darling?" a male voice said, his voice laced with the same southern accent that touched her own.

"Fuck," she sighed, "I didn't want to go to jail tonight."

Her eyes moved up to see a smirking and very handsome guy.

"I didn't say I was sending ya to jail," he said, "I asked what you were doing," he laughed.

She narrowed her eyes at him. This guy had left his car unattended in the glades, and yet he seemed amused by the fact she was trying to steal it. It wasn't exactly a situation she was prepared for.

"What's your game?"

"No game," he leaned back and held his hand out for hers.

She stared at his hand for a moment. There were a few rings on his hand, big and flashy.

"I don't bite," he promised, wiggling his fingers.

She huffed, "Good," she grabbed onto his hand, "I like to be the one doing the biting," she returned his wide smirk.

"So, you going to tell me why you were trying to jack my already jacked car?" he laughed, letting her hand go.

"Of course I tried to steal a stolen car," she shook her head, "Thought it would get me a few thousand."

"Where at?" he seemed more than a little interested.

"Body shop next city over. To the east."

He nodded a couple of times. "Good, the farther away the better. Came in from the west and the rich fuck is probably gonna be looking for this beauty soon."

She laughed and looked at the car. "I doubt it," she said honestly. "The more expensive the car the better the insurance policy. He's probably already replaced it."

The man in front of her made a disgusted face. "Damn rich assholes."

"Take me for a joy ride," she said it more as a command than a question.

He smirked again. "Alright," he waited for her to move to the passenger seat before climbing in.

"You got a name?" she asked, leaning back in the seat.

"Oliver," he started up the car.

"Felicity."

"Such a happy name for someone like you."

"I'm plenty happy," she smacked his arm.

She knew that he meant her appearance. Black hair, pale make up, and an outfit to match. It didn't matter either way.

"God this is nice," she moaned, squeezing the leather seat.

The engine purred and the dash lit up. Every piece of expensive technology on display for her. It was such a turn on.

Oliver put it into drive and started to speed down the empty street.

"Fuck yes," she loved the way it roared to life around her.

He took a hard right, making her laugh. It was fast and dangerous. They could have gotten caught right there, fucking around in the streets, but she didn't care.

"Tell me where to go and we can split the profit fifty-fifty," he said as he started towards the city limits.

She didn't even really have to think about it. Never before had she worked with someone else, but she liked this guy. Not only was he hot, but he was smart too.

"Deal," she said, looking his way.

Oliver took to the high way and soon they were on their way east. He drove nicer and less conspicuously to ensure they got there without any problems.

"God, I could rub one out here," she didn't even bother whispering.

"No one is stopping you," he said.

"Next exit," she said, "You gonna keep us from crashing?"

"I have some self-control," he smirked.

"How do I know that?"

"Guess you'll have to trust me."

"Hmmm," she didn't really need to think about this either.

Stealing always gave her such a rush. It got her adrenaline pumping and her heart pounding. She was wired. Every nerve in her body on overdrive. If Oliver hadn't been driving she might have crawled into his lap. It'd been awhile since she had some good dick. Maybe later. For now, her hand would do the trick.

She undid her belt and popped open the button on her cargo pants. Slowly, she tugged them down just enough to give her access to her aching core.

"Comando, huh?"

"Eyes on the road, lover boy."

One hand slipped down to drag along her slit. She collected the wetness on her fingers and rubbed it over her clit.

"Fuck," she moaned out, "Already throbbing," she looked to Oliver who was gripping the steering wheel a bit tighter than before.

It turned her on even more to know that she was having an effect on him. She pinched her clit and moaned out louder. Her fingers slid through her slit a couple more times before she started to tease her own entrance.

She thrust two fingers in, "Fuck."

Pressing her foot against the dash, she got a better angle. She roughly moved her fingers in and out of her pussy. Her palm rubbed against her clit while she used her free hand to squeeze her breasts through her clothes.

She watched Oliver bite down on his lip and grip the steering wheel, white knuckling it like there was no tomorrow. It was also very obvious he was starting to develop a problem. A very big one.

She pulled her fingers from inside and used them to inside rub her clit in quick circles. Screw the buildup, she wanted to feel that sweet release now. She pushed herself over the edge. Her body trembled and her back arched. She felt the intense explosion of her orgasm. A rush between her legs that had her moaning loudly.

Finally, she started to come down. She slumped into the seat and tried to catch her breath. Wiping her hand on her pants before pulling them up, but her eyes never left Oliver.

"Don't die over there," she laughed.

"Made it kind of difficult, babe."

"Don't be a big baby," she shook her head.

When she had caught her breath completely she moved closer to him. She batted his hand out of the way and leaned over his lap. He didn't argue or tell her to stop. Not that she thought he would.

He was hard and straining against his suit pants. She unzipped his pants and pulled him from his boxers. He was thick and throbbing. Yeah, she wanted that cock inside of her, but she would enjoy sucking him off just as much.

"Don't choke," he said.

"Don't worry," she smirked, "I won't."

It might have been awhile since she had done this. She was newly single after breaking up with her girlfriend. There was no way she was going to let her mind wander down that lane tonight. No, she was going to focus on giving Oliver the best blow job he'd ever received.

Her lips wrapped around his tip. She flicked her tongue over his slit, teasing him. He moaned above her. She took more of him into her mouth, slowly inching downward. His cock throbbed in her mouth. She smirked, knowing that he was already close to losing it. Watching her fuck herself will do that to a guy. 

"Fuck, Felicity," he somehow kept both hands on the steering wheel.

She hummed against his length as he slipped into her throat. The hums caused a vibrating sensation to be felt all around his cock.

"Oh god," he choked.

She bobbed her head, letting him slide in and out of her throat.

"Fuck!" he shouted as he started to shake.

His dick twitched violently before he shot ropes after ropes of sticky cum down her throat.

"Mmm," she swallowed every last drop that he had to give her.

When he started to soften in her mouth, she pulled backwards and with a pop he slid from her mouth. He panted heavily while she put him back in his boxers and zipped his pants.

"Holy shit," he whispered.

"I know," she smirked and slid back into her seat, "When we get rid of this car, baby, I'm gonna rock your world."

He hadn't even caught his breath yet. "Fuck."

"Ride that dick," she watched him, "And fuck you into next Tuesday."

"Is that a promise?"

"Oh yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I'd love to hear what y'all think! Comments here are always welcome as well as messages on tumblr and twitter!  
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: gothlicitys


	2. When Bonnie met Clyde (pt2)

They walked away from the auto body shop with a good sum of money, splitting it fifty-fifty as planned. Neither of them had a ride back to the city, but it wasn’t a big deal.

“Hotel?” Felicity nodded towards a large building.

“Swanky,” he smiled down at her.

“I have expensive taste,” she smirked.

“I can tell.”

Oliver almost wasn’t sure what to think of Felicity. She was something else. Beautiful, stunning, interesting, funny, and so many other things. He loved the way her hips swayed as she walked ahead of him. She had wonderful curves from what he could see while she was clothed. He just wanted to tear those clothes off and bury himself inside of her.

It didn’t take them very long to reach the hotel. He watched as Felicity walked up to the counter and leaned forward with a wad of cash. His eyes moved lower. She had the best ass, so round, god he just wanted to grab it.

“Anita Bang and my friend Justin Case,” she nodded towards him, “One of your best suites if you please… and how about we just don’t ask any questions, hmmm?” she slid him extra cash.

“Of course, Ms. Bang,” the young man behind the counter slipped the extra cash into his back pocket before handing her two cards for the suite.

Somehow watching her work was even more of a turn on. He quickly followed her to the elevator and up to her room. Oliver allowed himself a moment to take in the nice room. It was probably one of the nicest places he’d been in during the last couple months. Shaking his head, he closed the door and walked further into the room. Felicity was already tearing off her jacket and top. 

“Woah, slow down darling,” he smirked.

“I’m not going to strip for you,” she laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed, “I think you should strip for me.”

“Oh?” he wasn’t exactly opposed to the idea. Actually, he found himself wanting to do what she said.

“Mhmm, get to it.”

He shrugged off his suit jacket and dropped it to the floor. Her eyes were glued to him; it made him want to groan. She had this piercing gaze full of passion and fire. Her bedroom eyes were something else. He started to unbutton his shirt, but left the tie.

“Mmm,” she dragged those cool blue eyes down his chest.

His cock twitched in his slacks.

“C’mere,” she grabbed onto his tie and pulled him closer.

He dropped his shirt and leaned in. His knees pressed into the edge of the bed as he straddled her.

“Enough stripping. I’m feeling impatient.”

“As you wish,” he smirked.

She gave a dark chuckle, “I like the sound of that.”

He shivered, his skin erupted in goosebumps. Fuck, he wanted her. She gripped the hem of his slacks before working his belt and button. It was like she couldn’t get it off of him fast enough. She was so aggressive and he loved it. Felicity pulled his cock from his boxer briefs and carefully dragged her tongue up his length.

“Holy fuck,” he hissed.

She dipped her head lower, taking his balls into her mouth and sucking roughly. Jesus christ she knew how to get him hard and fast. He had only been half hard when she tugged his pants off, but now? Now, he was throbbing. She let go and licked up his entire length again. Without warning, she took him into her mouth and started to suck like she was pissed at his cock. So rough, so warm and wet. It took everything he had to keep himself up on his knees.

Felicity pulled off with a loud pop, “Fuck my mouth,” she punctuated each word.

“As you wish,” he barely got the words out.

She wrapped her lips around his tip again, sucking with the same roughness and adding a humming to the mix. He thrust into her mouth, feeling his tip reach further back. It was the most amazing feeling. Her warm mouth and throat squeezing his cock. He thrust harder; his movements becoming erratic. Felicity’s sharp nails suddenly dug into his asscheek. Something about the sensation of both pleasure and pain sent him over the edge.

A loud shout ripped from his throat. His cock throbbed in her mouth. She didn’t even bat an eyelash, instead she drank down the thick ropes of cum. His thighs finally stopped shaking and he moved back off the bed. He panted heavily, just watching her as she licked her lips.

“Now if that wasn’t the best head you’ve ever gotten, you’re a liar,” she giggled. Giggled and for a moment it was the most innocent sound.

The wide smirk on her lips said anything but innocence. Holy shit this woman. He shook his head, quickly tugging off the rest of his clothes.

“It was the best head,” he said, “Now I have to return the favor.”

“Have to?” she raised a brow.

“I want to,” he stammered. “God, I want to. I want to rip these pants off of you and bury my face between your thighs. Taste you.”

Oliver had never been the dominant type in the bedroom. He might be an alpha male to the outside world, but it was different behind closed doors. There’d been many quickies and one night stands over the years with many different kinds of people, but Felicity…. Oh Felicity. How could someone he just met drive him so fucking crazy? He wanted to do what she said; he wanted to please her.

“Do it,” she said.

He dragged her pants and thong off in one quick swoop. Spreading her legs, he leaned down close to her pussy. She was dripping already. Fuck. He was about to lean in further when he pulled back.

“What are you-”

He didn’t give her a chance to finish before he said, “Ride my face.”

“Gladly.”

They quickly switched positions. She straddled his head, her soaking core hovering above his mouth. He gripped onto her thighs and dragged his tongue along her slit, taking in her sweetness. She rolled her lips against his mouth. He happily slipped his tongue inside of her, pressing it against her walls and listening to her moan.

“More,” she commanded.

He slipped one hand further up and found her clit. Pressing, his thumb down against it hard caused her to moan even louder. He slurped and licked all the while rubbing her clit, starting out slow and building up speed. Her movements became erratic; her fingers moved through his hair, trying to find her grip. Soon, she was tumbling over the edge. Her thighs trembling on either side of him and her walls clenching around his tongue. He swallowed all of her juices before slowly pulling back.

Felicity panted heavily, looking down at him. “Good job.”

He licked excess juices from his lips. “I try.”

“Not tired yet, huh?”

“No way,” he said quickly.

He was already hard again and he remembered her promise from earlier. She moved off of him and did away with the rest of her clothes. Felicity got on all fours and wiggled her butt in his direction. Her smooth cream skin calling to him, those puffy pink lips just begging him to fill her, and he wasted no time in moving to do so. He dragged his hardened cock through her lips, gathering her juices on his length.

“Mmm,” she groaned, “Fuck me.”

“As you wish,” he slid between her folds.

Her wetness and warmth wrapped around him in the most delicious way. He thrust quickly, moving in and out of her body. The room filled with the sounds of their bodies meeting over and over again. He gripped her thighs, at least with one hand. The other hand gripped onto her ass cheek. He couldn’t help himself. His hand raised high and then came down roughly against her skin, causing her butt to jiggle even more than it already was.

“Oh, I am going to get you for that,” she hissed.

If he were being honest, he very much wanted her to get him back.

“Please do,” he smirked, thrusting in harder.

He could feel his balls starting to tighten again, but he seriously didn’t want to finish first. His hand snacked around to find her clit again. He rubbed in furiously circles.

“Ahh yes!” Felicity shouted.

Her walls clenched around his cock so tightly he thought he was going to see stars. He thrust a few more times before snapping his hips forward one last time. His cock throbbed inside of her. He coated her walls in his sticky cum as her juices gushed around him. Slowly, he pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed beside her.

“We should do this again,” he breathed out.

“Maybe,” she shrugged, lying down beside him.

“Maybe?”

“Mhmm.”

“Oh darling, we could make great partners.”

She raised a brow at him.

“We could make more than we did tonight. Twice as much. Triple… Quadruple.”

“Now you’re speaking my language,” she leaned in and kissed his lips, nipping at the lower one roughly. “And the sex isn’t too bad either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, i didn't intend to write two blowjob scenes so close together,,,, but i'll just say that felicity likes her oral sex.  
> Second, i realize there was a promise made and not followed through on... we'll get to that  
> Third, thank you for reading and as always let me know what you think!


	3. Bad Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is based on a prompt i received: “Earth-2 Olicity and the lyrics of "Bad Things" by Camila Cabello and Machine Gun Kelly”

_Don't matter what you say_  
_Don't matter what you do_  
_I only wanna do bad things to you...._

__**_ _

__Not too long after the fateful meeting of Oliver and Felicity, they found themselves casing out a jewelry store. She held up her tablet after hacking into the place’s security system. Kiddie stuff. She could see everything that she needed to; the amount of security guards, the cameras, and she could zoom in on the jewelry._ _

__“I think I should go in,” Oliver said._ _

__She scoffed. “Why?”_ _

__“You can’t see everything on that thing,” he pointed to her tablet._ _

__“I don’t need to see everything,” she narrowed her eyes at him._ _

__He was about to open his mouth again when there was a knock at the car window._ _

__“Shit,” he muttered._ _

__“Great,” she sighed realizing there was a cop outside._ _

__Oliver rolled down the window and another male leaned inside. He was really cute._ _

__“What are you doing here?” he asked Oliver._ _

__“Just sitting around.”_ _

__“Do you two know each other,” Felicity leaned closer, her hand pressing against Oliver’s thigh, dangerously close to his crotch._ _

__“No,” the officer said quickly._ _

__“Don’t be shy, Tommy,” Oliver flashed a cheeky grin._ _

__“That’s Officer Merlyn to you,” he spat._ _

__“That’s not what you said when you were on your knees.”_ _

__“Ooooh this sounds like a good story. Total masturbation fuel.” Felicity giggled._ _

__Tommy seemed very taken aback by her which only made her smirk that much wider. He looked so innocent, but obviously if what Oliver said was true he was most definitely not. The very idea of those two men together was enough to get her panties wet._ _

__“Both of you knock it off,” he said, “Now answer my question, what are you doing here?”_ _

__“Can’t a guy and a girl just sit in a parked car?” she asked, squeezing Oliver’s thigh this time._ _

__Tommy grumbled and turned to walk away from them. He wasn’t stupid. Too bad, to be honest. Pretty and stupid was one of her favorite flavors. Then again, she was really loving how smooth and calculating Oliver was._ _

__“Tell me about it,” she said once the officer was gone._ _

__“About what?” he smirked as he started the car._ _

__“What you two did,” she cupped him through his pants and squeezed._ _

__“Fuck,” he hissed._ _

__“Tell me,” she commanded, “Get me wet. I wanna be soaked and ready when we get to my place,” she squeezed again, “I wanna do bad things to you.”_ _

__“God yes,” he moaned._ _

__He licked his lips and started driving faster._ _

__“Well?” she gripped him hard enough to hurt._ _

__“Shit! Alright, it started when he was assigned to track me,” he muttered._ _

__She loosened her grip._ _

__“You know I’m good at staying under the radar, so he was never able to catch me at anything,” he gave a smug grin, “But there was a night that he followed me into a bar…. and it only took about four shots of tequila before he was shoving his hand down my pants.”_ _

__“Mmm Officer buns is a slutty drunk,” she smirked._ _

__He raised a brow at her._ _

__“I noticed that ass as he was walking away,” she stroked him through his slacks, “Back to the story.”_ _

__“Like I said, he was on his knees as soon as we got to my place. He was so fucking drunk, but he gave one of the best blow jobs I’ve ever had,” he was so hard in his pants now._ _

__She leaned in and nipped at his earlobe, “That sounds like a challenge,” she whispered._ _

__“Fuck,” he moaned._ _

__He took a sharp right and sped towards his apartment._ _

__“He fucked me after that,” he choked out, “Hot and sloppy.”_ _

__“Oh god,” she moaned in his ear, “I want a turn.”_ _

__“Jesus, Felicity,” he was white-knuckling it the rest of the way there._ _

__She couldn’t help herself. He was so…. yummy. Attractive and skilled. Their chemistry was off the charts and it showed in the bedroom. If he hadn’t been a good partner in crime she might have kept him around just to fuck. When they were together all she could think about was what she wanted to do with him. Tie him up, gag him, fuck that perfect ass, and ride his dick. There were a million and one things she wanted to do to and with him and she planned to do them all._ _

__Of course, she knew that she couldn’t do nearly the amount of things she wanted to that day, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t have fun._ _

__Oliver parked the car, but before he could get out she stopped him. “Backseat,” she muttered, “I’m not waiting another minute.”_ _

__“Yes ma’am,” he scrambled out of his seat and into the back._ _

__She did the same, climbing on top of him. “Now I distinctly remember you challenging me,” she said._ _

__“I didn’t,” he chuckled._ _

__“Well, if you don’t think I can give the best head you’ve ever had…”_ _

__He stayed quiet for a moment. “Tommy was pretty good.”_ _

__“I can do better.”_ _

__He lay back across the entire length of the seat and she adjusted her position. Her face was at his crotch, she was so ready to taste him again._ _

__“Seems to me it’s only fair that I get to give you something too,” he said, palming her ass._ _

__“Duh,” she was already wiggling her cargo pants low enough for him to have access._ _

__He pulled her closer before she could even say anything and dragged his tongue up her slit._ _

__She gasped and groaned, “Naughty.”_ _

__Without another thought she tore open his slacks and pulled his hardened cock out of his boxers. Her lips wrapped around him, sucking as rough as she could. He was lapping at her clit and teasing her entrance, making her groan against his cock. She took more and more of him into her mouth, letting him slide down her throat. There was no denying that she enjoyed giving oral just as much as she liked receiving. It was like a power trip. She could watch a man or woman fall to pieces and it was all because of her, because of her mouth and fingers. They trembled and moaned her name. It was hot, sexy, and it made her feel powerful all at once._ _

__While Oliver was completely down her throat, she snaked her hand around to his backside. She gripped his ass as much as she could before dragging her fingers along his crack. He groaned into her pussy as he probed her walls with his tongue. It only took her another moment or two before she found his puckered hole. She teased it for a second, but she didn’t want to waste anymore time. Luckily, he adjusted just right, so that she could really get at him. She slipped two fingers inside of him._ _

__Oliver moaned louder and his cock twitched in her mouth._ _

__She was rough as she pressed against him, searching for that sweet spot._ _

__He whipped his head back, “Oh fuck!”_ _

__She smirked against his cock. Found it. He went back to her clit, sucking on his roughly while she probed the spot mercilessly. He seemed determined to get her off first, adding to the experience by slipping two fingers into her as well._ _

__Oliver tumbled over the edge first. His head whipped back again and he came with a shout. He did his best to keep his fingers moving as he trembled. His cock twitched violently in her throat. He came hard, shooting ropes of his cum down her throat. She swallowed everything he had to give her. His fingers inside of her and the orgasm she caused was enough to send her over the edge as well. She shook on top of him, her walls clenching around him, and her juices coating his fingers._ _

__It was several moments before they were both coming down._ _

__“Best. Blowjob. Ever,” Oliver breathed out._ _

__“I know,” she smirked._ _

__They moved and fixed their clothing, sitting in the backseat quietly for a second or two._ _

__“So?” he asked._ _

__“So?” she repeated._ _

__“How did I do?”_ _

__“Oh…. hmmm…. could use some practice,” she shrugged, “But don’t feel too bad,” she gently patted his arm._ _

__He scoffed._ _

__“How about I ride your face when we get upstairs and we’ll see how it goes?”_ _

__“Don’t gotta tell me twice.”_ _


End file.
